Cartas de un Feliz San Valentín
by Kaiba Kisara
Summary: [Adelantado para el 14] Hay infinidad de palabras, las cuales te describirían perfectamente. Tan confiado que buscas las miradas ajenas temiendo ser olvidado y abandonado en la soledad. Amo la forma en la que me desprecias...


**Cartas de un Feliz San Valentín**

**by** Ryou Kisara

No puedo olvidar tu nombre

¿será por qué me llegaste a herir tanto

que tengo miedo cometer el mismo error?

_Egoísta. Ególatra. Narcisista. Posesivo. Materialista. Estúpido. Terco. Ciego. Despreciable. Altanero. Presumido... Hay infinidad de palabras, las cuales te describirían perfectamente. Tan confiado que buscas las miradas ajenas temiendo ser olvidado y abandonado en la soledad. Tu belleza es incomparable ante los ojos de mujeres como de hombres, te admiran y te temen. Tal vez sólo es el dinero lo que les importa, tal vez la fama que posees. Pero yo realmente te amo._

_Amo la forma en la que me desprecias._

_Amo cómo reprochas cada paso que doy._

_Amo tus críticas en torno a mi persona._

_Amo los comentarios que hieren lo profundo de mi alma._

_Amo aquella indiferencia al estar junto a mí..._

_Y yo, considerado genio. Claro... el gran y semi perfecto genio de Hyotei soy un simple peón en tu campo. Tus graciosos movimientos no tienen competencia alguna y en todo lo que haces eres el rey. El gran oresama, como refieres a tu persona, gran Atobe Keigo..._

_Pero tu único defecto es la perfección. La cual te ha hecho creer ser mejor que cualquiera que conoces y que jamás conoceras, que muere o acaba de nacer... y eso me incluye a mí._

_Y me duele aceptar que mi único error, tras las miles miradas hacia tí, fue haber caído en tu juego._

_Aunque una vez más, sintiéndome solo quizá, fui en busca de tus fuertes brazos y caricias fingidas como tu amor por mi. No sé quien queda en ridículo si tú al actuarlo, y déjame decir que también eres perfecto al hacerlo, o yo al entregarme completamente a tus engaños. Sabía que mi inteligencia no era suprema pero nunca pensé llegar a ser tan estúpido como para seguir lastimándome al autoengañarme. Sabía que no era el más fuerte, debía de admitirlo conforme al tiempo, pero al no dejarte expreso abiertamente mi debilidad._

_Tal vez no sé cómo sufra de la peor forma: al amarte y saber que sólo soy un juguete o alejarme de tí sólo para descubrir que este amor es un obsesión. La curva de tus labios, la fragancia de tu piel, tus gratos abrazos, el calor que me haces sentir, el brillo de tus ojos, el sabor de tus juegos... jamás llegaré a saber lo que me mantiene tan fascinado por ti._

_¿Cuántas veces no me has engañando con mujerzuelas retosadas sobre tus brazos? En los cuales, déjame recordarte, posé la única cordura que me quedaba. ¿Cuántas veces no hiciste añicos mi corazón para que, simplemente, el tiempo y mi obsesion, muy conocida por ti, los juntara en un proceso tan doloroso como el mismo suicido por envenenamiento, que poco a poco mata al cuerpo? Y te volveré a explicar que fueron tus besos y la lujuria dibujada en la sombra de tus ojos lo que me llevó a exponer mi vulnerable cuerpo a tus tentadores placeres y caprichos._

_Pero toda cambiaría... tal vez para mal o bien._

_Fue cuando llegué a conocer lo que es ser amado, lo que es, en verdad, ser sujetado en un ritual entre dos personas que buscan, tanto la una como la otra, sentirse llenos de esa pasión denominada amor, la cual, por cierto, jamás llegarás a entender._

_Soy feliz, tan feliz como la misma sonrisa en tus labios cuando rompiste mi corazón, pedazo a pedazo, segundo a segundo en estos tres años, podría entender. Y sólo así, exponiendo mis sentimientos a la amargura de tus "sentimientos" deseo expresar que ya jamás volverás a utilizarme._

_Pero te perdono... porque el amor que siento hacia Mukahi Gakuto no deja espacio en mi corazón, ya recuperado de una buena vez, para que el odio tome control y se apodere de mis emociones._

_Lo más provable esque jamás llegues a entender el verdadero significado de muchas de estas palabras, lo cual no me soprendería si no comprendieras todas._

_¡Ah, lo más importante, y tal vez por lo que te escribí: Feliz San Valentin!_

_P.D: En una sola palabra, para describirte perfectamente, eres... Atobe._

Atobe, sentado en una gran y lujosa sala frente a la chimenea, se había quedado mudo. Y ahora las lágrimas se aprovechaban de su estado, jugando por sus mejillas. ¿Él, vulnerable a algo? ¿Él, temeroso de algo? ¡Jamás!

Pero... Oshitari sí le había amado. A Oshitari nada más le hubiese importado haber escuchado, tan sólo, una vez "te amo" durante esos tres largos y crueles años. Pero su voz, en esas ocasiones, exclamaba y pedía a gritos lo que su cuerpo le pedía. Entonces, concorde a lo que el ex genio de Hyotei acerca de su obsesión, si estaba en lo correcto él también había sentido eso...

Había sentido la necesidad de tener a Yuushi cerca para aspirar su aroma, tierna, cálida, suave. Llena de vitalidad y fuerza. Llena de secretos.

Pero ahora le había perdido, por su ego... por ser... perfecto. Y lo era ¿quién no desearía ser él, qué mujer no desearía poder compartir tan sólo fracciones de segundo con él?

Y se quedó pensando...

¿Para qué? ¿Para qué estar con él? Si oresaba no les amaba, no les conocía... sólo era... materialista.

"¡Oh, Yuushi, eres un genio!" Su fría y altanera sonrisa apareció en sus labios al mismo tiempo sus ojos cerrados dejaban, muy afuerzas, que unas traviesas lágrimas bajaran hasta su mejilla.

Era cierto todo lo que Yuushi escribió. Tuvo miedo una vez, cuando vio al genio llorar... sabía que esto llegaría a suceder, sabía que lo dejaría. Sabía que sus caricias y sus besos, ese cuerpo casi perfecto como el suyo ya no le pertenecerían. Pero jamás pensó que el amor existiera.

Oresama comprendía atracciones, romances, amorios, perverciones, cariños... pero jamás entendió qué era el amor. Y lo confundía con la lujuria que su cuerpo le dictase, lo confundió con la voz de su mente en vez de sentir lo que le dictaba el corazón.

"¡Genio, genio, genio!"

Ahora le entendía. El amor ese ese vacío que se siente en la ausencia de aquella persona con la que, tal vez, menos lo esperamos... es lo que nos hace suspirar a cada momento. Nuestro más profundo sueño, lo que mantiene latiendo al corazón, una razón para seguir adelante. El motivo más secreto de nuestra sonrisa, la luz cálida que transmite nuestra mirada, la emoción al escuchar su voz, aunque sea un leve suspiro. Aquella sensación que nos causa al estar unos cuantos segundos en su presencia...

Y eso era... lo que Atobe había sentido.

Y lo que ahora, oresama, aprendió gracias a su más grande error cometido jamás: ser tan Atobe.

Ok... no tengo algo malo contra Atobe sólo se me ocurrió. ¿Por qué? ¡Oh, demonios porque no tenía algo mejor que hacer! Y eso que tengo que estudiar para el examen de mañana... creo que todos los fics que he escrito han sido inspiradas por canciones (¡ah, y por mi estado de ánimo!) Bueno, este fic en particular fue inspirado, originalmente, gracias a la canción "Gone" de NSYNC y digo ¡oh, dioses! ¿Aún guardo esa música en mi compu? x3 Pero bueno... ¿qué más le puedo hacer? ¡Esa canción está hermosa!

P.D: No olviden dejar Reviews :3

P.D2: Fic adelantando para San Valentin... ¿por qué? Porque quiero x3


End file.
